Heart of Darkness
by Metastases
Summary: La première guerre des sorciers fait rage et le monde apparaît autrement plus sombre lorsqu'il est considéré avec les yeux d'un criminel. Mais quelquefois même les Mangemorts ont le droit d'allumer la lumière...


Air sur la corde de sol...

Cette mélodie aux sonorités légères et harmonieuses, comme portée en boucles envoûtantes par d'imperceptibles courants d'air, s'élevait depuis près d'une heure dans la salle, la gratifiant d'une atmosphère autrement plus apaisante que ne fut la sienne première. En effet, les sons et les couleurs semblaient se répondre au rythme lent de ses notes particulières ; séduites par la douce litanie née de la musique précédemment évoquée, les flammes des bougies paraissaient frémir en une valse mystique dont l'image tremblante se renvoyait, tantôt blafarde, tantôt sombre, sur les murs de pierres brutes. Ainsi, ces derniers, animés par un jeu d'ombres et de lumières délicat, apparaissaient nettement moins austères que d'ordinaire et ce même s'ils étaient recouverts de cette humidité glacée propre à n'importe quel cachot. Mais, à l'image de bien des choses, la beauté que pouvait alors afficher cette mystérieuse pièce, grandement renforcée par l'air de Bach inlassablement soufflé, n'était que trompeuse apparence.

Rectangulaire et relativement grande, la salle ne disposait d'aucune ouverture sur le monde extérieur ; c'était comme si elle avait été construite hors de la pensée et du temps afin de damner, pour l'éternité, quiconque aurait le malheur de s'y retrouver un jour prisonnier. En guise de décoration, d'épaisses chaînes, oxydées par la morsure du temps, avaient été solidement fixées aux murs, certainement dans l'optique ignoble de retenir à jamais les âmes appartenant aux infortunés propriétaires des restes de bras humains qui y étaient encore raccrochés. Ajoutant à l'horreur des lieux, d'innombrables arabesques pourpres parcouraient les murs à la manière artistique d'aquarelles abstraites représentant, par la même, les vestiges sordides de moult gerbes de sang qui y avaient été projetées à la suite de quelques infâmes actions. Un sarcophage en fer, dressé à la verticale à l'opposé d'une armoire en bois massif, lorgnait le centre de la pièce de ses yeux vides ; témoin pervers d'incalculables scènes de torture, il semblait se délecter de celle, cruelle, qui se déroulait devant lui en cet instant précis...

Un énième hurlement déchiré vint se mêler, une fois de plus, aux envolées magistrales de la mélodie classique, laquelle continuait sa fuite infinie, indifférente aux ignominies qui se tramaient ici bas ; que lui importait les tourments accablant le monde du commun des mortels, et plus précisément de l'un d'entre eux, pourvu qu'elle parvenait à atteindre les cieux de ses ailes immaculées. Réciproquement, l'individu brisé, qui laissait ses cordes vocales blessées déverser en complaintes informes toute la douleur qui le consumait, en avait que faire de la divine musique qui accompagnait sa lente agonie. D'ailleurs, il n'en percevait même plus les nuances remarquables tant son esprit rejetait en masse chaque parcelle de cette réalité atroce, de ce cauchemar éveillé dont il ne pouvait se libérer. Profitant d'un moment d'accalmie, soupirant et à bout de souffle, il referma finalement les yeux tandis que son être disloqué retombait mollement sur la surface plane de la table en bois où il reposait, aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'un enfant aurait sauvagement mutilée. Rendu presque fou par la souffrance physique qu'il endurait par vagues intermittentes depuis, selon lui, plus d'une heure, le jeune homme n'attendait plus que la délivrance exquise de la Mort. Oui... il est vrai que pour l'heure le malheureux, pourtant bon vivant à l'accoutumée, caressait l'espoir fou que la Grande Faucheuse d'Argent vienne enfin sectionner le fil de son existence. Mais le sort allait en décider autrement ;

« - Non non non... ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça ; souffla son bourreau, d'une voix horriblement doucereuse, au creux de son oreille ; avant de pouvoir partir, il va te falloir me dire tout ce que tu sais...

- Mais... je... je vous ai dit... que je ne savais rien... » Les mots éraillés d'Ethan McKirk, qui ne vibraient plus d'aucune nuance de vie, s'étaient étouffés tout au long de sa phrase alors que son sang, assiégeant sa gorge, menaçait de le noyer.

Constatant que sa victime se laissait de plus en plus séduire par l'abandon, Antonin Dolohov se pinça les lèvres d'un mécontentement relatif et soudain ; non vraiment, c'était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils mettent un terme définitif à leur petite entrevue, d'autant plus que cette raclure de Sang-Mêlé ne lui avait toujours pas fourni les informations qu'il recherchait. Aussi, dans un geste rendu sec par la contrariété éprouvée, l'illustre Mangemort activa le mécanisme faisant se tendre les chaînes qui entravaient les chevilles et les poignets du malheureux. Les membres de ce dernier, maintes et maintes fois fracturés par des coups répétés tout au long de son interminable torture, s'étirèrent alors progressivement, ce en divers et sinistres craquements, à un point tel qu'ils semblaient être sur le point de se rompre tout à fait.

La réaction d'Ethan, au vu de ce nouvel élan de cruauté, ne se fit guère attendre. Aussitôt que le dispositif infernal se mit en branle, menaçant de l'écarteler, il rouvrit les yeux et cria toute sa détresse au monde. En cet instant, la douleur qui parcourait son être atteignait certainement son paroxysme, tant et si bien que son regard, exorbité par l'horreur de la situation, brillait d'une fine pellicule de larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Paradoxalement, il sentait une apaisante sérénité le gagner progressivement, enveloppant son âme au creux d'une douce et imperceptible étreinte, celle de la félicité ; enfin ! Enfin, il en était sûr désormais, son calvaire allait s'achever. Mais, quelle ne fut pas sa désillusion lorsque, soudain, les chaînes suspendirent leur progression sous la demande informulée du Mangemort. Ainsi figé dans une position vaguement étoilée et atrocement désagréable, Ethan fut submergé par d'innombrables sanglots incontrôlables ; tel un vulgaire pantin offrant son corps inanimé à un marionnettiste dément, il assistait, totalement impuissant, à la destruction de son enveloppe charnelle. Contraint d'accepter ce sort immonde d'objet inerte, le jeune sorcier sentait son esprit s'éparpiller aux quatre vents, soufflé par un désespoir sans nulle autre pareille.

Pleures, c'est ça... offre-moi toutes tes larmes, livre-moi tous les secrets de ton âme ; songea le Mage Noir dont le regard ambré frémissait d'une démence incomparable, presque inhumaine.

Antonin Dolohov était de ceux qui éprouvaient un plaisir malsain à voir les gens souffrir ; il aimait assister aux supplices qui terrassaient ses prochains ou, mieux encore, en être le sinistre auteur. Comme un enfant s'émerveillant devant un spectacle féerique, il ne pouvait se lasser de contempler, fasciné, la danse macabre de leurs corps mutilés se tordant sous le joug d'une douleur inqualifiable, souvent octroyée par ses bons soins. Les voir s'agiter avec désespoir, un peu à la manière pitoyable de vers piégés au bout d'un hameçon, l'enivrait d'une extrême félicité. C'était dans l'optique de saisir en plein vol toutes les subtilités de leurs émotions mises à mal qu'il préférait, généralement, user des méthodes de tortures traditionnelles, qu'il jugeait alors autrement plus élaborées que n'était le sortilège Doloris.

Ah... grisante était la sensation de savoir que les vies, les tourments et les déchéances des autres dépendaient uniquement de ses obscures volontés ; dans leur intégralité, ils devenaient ses choses, ses jouets dont il finissait par contrôler, d'une main de maître, le destin tout entier. Et à chaque fois qu'ils dépérissaient à petit feu, lui, il sentait sa flamme intérieure se raviver follement d'une vie nouvelle, autrement plus ardente et fiévreuse que celle qui réchauffait habituellement son corps. Ainsi était-ce pour cela que le Mangemort semblait s'extasier et frémir d'allégresse à chacun des coups de lame, celle affûtée d'un couteau de boucher, qu'il portait sur l'abdomen du sorcier victime de sa folie destructrice. En proie à ses sombres motivations, Antonin ne pouvait que se soumettre aux volontés impérieuses de son inconscient s'il voulait se sentir pleinement existant. Transi par bien des ravissements douteux, il ne se souciait même plus d'obtenir les renseignements concernant le plan élaboré par les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seul lui importait l'aboutissement spectaculaire de son œuvre morbide ; ce chef d'œuvre en amas de chairs qu'il s'apprêtait à terminer.

Ethan, éreinté par les assauts répétés de son bourreau, ne se manifestait plus que par des gémissements succins, des gargarismes lointains qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de sa dernière prise de parole où, désespéré, il avait imploré la pitié du Mangemort. Suspendant ses gestes, ce dernier s'était contenté de rire face à la stupidité de cette requête. La compassion n'est qu'illusion, seule la douleur est réelle ; lui avait-il confié à mi-mots après un long moment d'hilarité. Par la suite, le jeune sorcier, las de toute cette cruauté, se laissa dériver vers de plus lumineuses contrées et perdit, ainsi, définitivement le fil des événements. Au seuil de son trépas, Ethan était désormais habité par la curieuse impression que son corps, encore quelquefois parcouru par d'infimes tremblements spasmodiques similaires à d'imperceptibles sursauts de vie, était devenu intangible puisque insensible aux heurts qu'il ne cessait pourtant de subir. À vrai dire, il ne distinguait plus rien du monde extérieur ; ni souffrance, ni peine, ni quoi que ce fut. Seule une unique image, celle du regard insistant de son agresseur penché sur lui, continuait de hanter son esprit tandis qu'il s'échappait de sa prison charnelle ; la dernière vision qui s'afficha sur l'écran géant panoramique de son cerveau était le Néant redoutable, finement cerclé d'un faible éclat topaze, que représentaient les yeux de Dolohov.

Captivé par ses envolées dévastatrices, le Mage Noir mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que l'âme de sa victime lui avait tout bonnement filé entre les doigts. Ethan, tel un lâche fuyant la confrontation, s'était laissé emporter par ses blessures et cette désagréable constatation faisait bouillonner Antonin d'une rage insoupçonnée. Tremblant de toutes parts d'irritation, il vint rapidement passer l'une de ses mains, maculées de sang, dans sa chevelure ébène, plaquant ses mèches désinvoltes en arrière afin qu'elles cessent, enfin, de venir lui barrer son champ de vision ; cherchant activement un moyen de se venger de cette odieuse trahison, car il considérait le départ précipité du sorcier comme telle, le Mangemort fixait avec une insistance meurtrière ce visage angélique qu'il s'était tant appliqué à passer à tabac. Et c'est en pestant contre l'air serein que le minois du jeune homme semblait renvoyer, bien malgré les blessures béantes qui le constellaient, qu'il trouva sublime l'idée de le ramener, non sans avoir passé sa colère sur lui au préalable, auprès de ses chers parents. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas pu tordre l'âme maudite d'Ethan aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait voulu, il allait prendre un grand plaisir à plier de douleurs éternelles celles de ceux qui l'enterreraient.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Depuis la mystérieuse et inquiétante disparition de leur fils unique, les parents d'Ethan ne vivaient plus qu'en spectres vagabonds. Ils se contentaient d'errer, ça et là, telles des âmes en peine, à la recherche de leur malheureux enfant. Les jours, pourtant, passèrent, identiques à eux-mêmes, sans qu'ils ne parvenaient à découvrir le moindre indice concernant les raisons de son enlèvement ou, mieux encore, la moindre piste leur permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui. C'était, somme toute, comme s'il avait tout bonnement disparu, dissipé par un quelconque sortilège odieux. Pourvu que les Mangemorts ne soient pas derrière tout ça, songeaient-ils sombrement au cours des instants les plus désespérés, se serrant mutuellement la main en quête de réconfort.

Quelle ne fut pas l'horreur qui, au premier matin du mois de mai, vint saisir Monsieur et Madame McKirk tandis qu'ils constatèrent, peu de temps après le petit déjeuner et ce non sans effroi, que l'arbre du jardin faisait ombre sur la dépouille dévastée d'Ethan. Si sa femme s'était évanouie sous le choc de cette atroce découverte, Victor avait puisé dans ses dernières ressources afin de s'élancer vers la sortie, les yeux remplis de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes de sanglots incontrôlés. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard. Stoppant sa course effrénée juste devant le corps sans vie de son fils, il tomba à genou et hurla son chagrin au ciel ; mort, son bébé était mort et jamais plus ses rires empliraient son cœur de joie. Et pourtant... pourtant... n'était-ce pas un large sourire qui barrait le visage émacier et cadavérique d'Ethan ? Frappé par la monstruosité de ce que ceci signifiait, McKirk père eut un mouvement de recul ; ainsi put-il remarquer que le minois de son enfant, en état de décomposition avancée, avait été sauvagement mutilé de telle sorte qu'il puisse afficher, en permanence, un sourire sanguinolent.

Je savais qu'il n'était au courant de rien... mais ça ne l'a pas sauvé pour autant.

Tels étaient les mots qui avaient été gravés, en caractères anciens délicatement calligraphiés, sur le tronc de ce même arbre contre lequel Ethan avait été adossé. Ce message, lu maintes et maintes fois par les parents de l'infortuné, résonnait désormais en échos lointains et continus dans chacune de leurs pensées, dans l'ombre de chacun de leurs cauchemars...

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que cette -longue- lecture vous ait plu.<strong>

**Alors... je tiens à préciser que, pour la suite des événements, je ne vais pas me baser scrupuleusement sur la chronologie établie par J.K. Rowling. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que j'ai envie de laisser libre cours à mon inventivité. Je sais juste que cette fanfiction se déroulera durant la première guerre des sorciers.**

**Quelques précisions sur les années à Poudlard des principaux protagonistes seront données en fin de chapitre si cela est nécessaire.**

**La bise.**


End file.
